Gundham Tanaka
|english talent= Ultimate Breeder (Former) Super High School-Level Animal Raising Committee Member (Former) |kanji talent= 超高校級の「飼育委員」 |romaji talent= Chō kōkō kyū no “shiiku iin” |translated talent= Super High School Level Animal Breeder (Former) |gender = |height = |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 93 cm |blood_type = B |likes = Four Dark Devas of Destruction |dislikes = Earthly life |family = Unnamed Mother Four Dark Devas of Destruction (Pet hamsters) Pomeranian (Pet dog) Grizner (Pet bear) Several other pets |participated = • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |execution= Gundham Tanaka Stampede |fates = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in the Neo World Program • Executed by Monokuma • Awakens from his coma along with the other Remnants of Despair |status = Alive |counterpart = Illusory Gundham Tanaka |affiliation = Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Fazal Commerce High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #01 |manga debut = Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair |novel debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |game portrayal= Tomokazu Sugita Chris Tergliafera |anime portrayal= Tomokazu Sugita Scott Frerichs |stage portrayal= Masahiro Inoue }} Gundham Tanaka (田中 眼蛇夢 Tanaka Gandamu), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. His title is Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “shiiku iin” lit.'' Super High School Level Animal Breeder). He, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. Appearance Gundham is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at youngest. His virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as his 17 year old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that he is in his early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. He wears a long, black jacket that is always left open and, according to his reference sheet, is his school uniform. The left sleeve is pulled up to the elbow and held by silver pins and he wears a long purple scarf that often covers his mouth. The back of his jacket, as well as both ends of his scarf have a strange, vertical symbol printed on them. Under his jacket, he wears a white button-up shirt that is also left open, and another shirt under it which is slightly darker and has a greyish-purple cross design across its front. He seems to be wearing normal black pants held up with a black belt and silver buckle, and black boots with numerous straps across them. Finishing Gundham's Free Time Events yields the item 'Gundham's Undergarments', which are invisible to those who have too low of an "astral level.", implying that Gundham doesn't actually wear one. Gundham's skin tone is noticeably pale and greyish compared to the other characters, which could suggest that he doesn't get out much. His head appears to be shaved from the neck up to his temple, where the rest of his hair seems to be slicked back with the exception of a poof of hair in the middle that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair color is black with pale grey streaks through it. This may either be due to bleaching his hair or a melanin deficiency known as poliosis, giving him several 'Mallen streaks'. Interestingly, Gundham has no eyebrows, which is confirmed in the limited edition's art book.Gundham Tanaka's Investigation Report He has grey eyes, but his right eye has a red contact lens. He also has a greyish scar tattoo that runs down the left side of his face and through his left eye. His entire left arm, at least up to the elbow, is completely covered in bandages, presumably due to injuries that he received while taking care of or calming down his hamsters. His 'Hell Hound Earring' (Devil Dog Earring in the Japanese release) hangs from his right ear, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand (pointer and middle). During his high school years at Hope's Peak Academy, he wore Hope's Peak Academy's uniform, but still had the same scarf, shirt, belt and boots. Instead of one Hell Hound Earring, he had one on each ear. His hair style is different, with the poof in the middle drooping over his forehead. Gundham is also constantly next to or surrounded by his four hamsters, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, San-D (orange and white), Jum-P (grey and white), Maga-Z (chipped ear), and Cham-P (big and orange). They apparently often camp out inside the scarf that Gundham always keeps wrapped around his neck, occasionally coming out every now and then. As a member of Ultimate Despair, he seems to be wearing some sort of straitjacket along with an ordinary jacket with a very fluffy white collar. His face has more tattoos, including a new scar-like tattoo on his right cheek and a some sort of symbol on his forehead, and he seems to keep his eyes closed most of the time. As the most eye-catching trait, he tends to have a giant snake wrapped around him. Gundham Tanaka Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Gundham's full appearance. Danganronpa 3 - Fullbody Profile - Gundham Tanaka.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Despair Arc Appearance Personality Gundham has an eccentric and somewhat dark personality, his delusions of self-grandeur likely stemming from an inferiority complex and pseudo syndrome known as chuunibyou. He often claims that he has been blessed with the evil powers of the underworld, refers to everyone else as "pathetic human beings" and claims that even the gods themselves fear his power. He frequently rambles on about being the "Supreme Overlord of Ice" and an offspring of an angel and a demon with an interest in things like the dark arts, alchemy and astral levels. He is often lost in his own little world, preferring to be alone and usually paying more attention to himself or his hamsters than the things that are going on around him, such as in Chapter 1 when he failed to investigate after the murder and putting his lost Hell Hound Earring at a higher priority. As a result, he can come across as rather uncaring and self-centered. Despite first impressions, Gundham is generally rather comical in what he says to Danganronpa spectators (not so much for characters actually talking to him) due to his behavior resembling an overly dramatic cartoon super villain. Humorously, he sometimes even compliments other characters if they say a "nice line". He can be somewhat contradicting or counterproductive—in his introduction, he tells Hajime Hinata to step forward and introduce himself, for Gundham will destroy him once he does. It is heavily implied that though he puts on the face of a loner who wouldn't dream of hanging out with pathetic mortals, Gundham actually may be very lonely as he once boasted that he was searching for solitude before wandering away slowly and silently. Furthermore, despite his dramatic and seemingly confident personality, he is actually quite shy when complimented or if he has a more intimate moment with someone, as he tends to blush a lot and quickly hides his face with his scarf. It also appears that he has very genuine and serious issues with social events and physical contact, as he has been very strict about not wanting to touch nor be touched by other people since he was a child, going as far to avoid certain activities altogether as a result. However, in his usual manner, he claims that he avoids physical contact because fatal poison runs in his veins and he can only be touched by very specific people with matching astral levels. He eventually gets better with both social and physical contact. Despite his issues with people, Gundham genuinely cares about animals deeply (though he often refers to them as his evil minions due to his overlord persona), and understands them much better than he understands people. He claims that anything that can talk will eventually betray you and he highly respects the sincere nature of animals. He demands that animals must be treated respectfully and scolds people who fail to do that, but simultaneously wishes to educate and give advice to those who don't know how to treat certain animals correctly. In his Free Time Events, he tells Hajime that he runs an informational website about breeding which he maintains carefully, and he states that he pities livestock for being raised for the sole purpose of human consumption. This could mean that Gundham is possibly a vegetarian or vegan, though it is not confirmed, and his words may imply that he is only against eating animals when there is lots of human involvement he considers unnatural. He takes a great offense whenever humans intervene with animals' natural behavior and control their lives too much. In Island Mode, it's revealed that he even straight up hates anthropomorphic cartoon animal characters, likely considering their human-like behavior extremely insulting towards real animals. In general, Gundham has great respect for the nature and its laws. He understands that nature can sometimes be harsh and cruel due to constant fighting for survival, and thus he does not have much issues with death, but he strongly dislikes the humans' methods that are often truly malicious and very disconnected from the natural order. Notably, he strongly dislikes the idea of giving up without a fight, as he believes that all creatures by nature fight to their last breath in order to live, and that giving up your life willingly would be a blasphemy towards life itself. When the students are starving and trapped in the Funhouse, Gundham and Nekomaru agree to duel to determine which one would be a sacrifice to get everyone out. Gundham ends up killing Nekomaru and when he's exposed as the murderer, he doesn't put up much of a defense nor seem to be that bothered by his actions, as he believes that fighting for survival and sometimes even killing another is necessary and natural. He later points out that Nekomaru could have ran or called for help, but instead chose to stand his ground against him. However, after Nagito suggests that he took Nekomaru from behind, Gundham is absolutely furious at the claim that he'd do something like that. While he claims he is only motivated by his own will to survive, it is implied that Gundham may have been conflicted about sacrificing his friends and was partially motivated by his will to save them, though he of course denied this fiercely while relying on his overlord persona. Earlier, he even gave a rousing speech about the importance of hope and not giving up on life even in the face of despair, and thus nobody is really convinced by his declared motive. Nevertheless, it seems that he was also ready to let the others die according to his ideology (though it would've likely caused him guilt), if that was how the events turned out. While he showed some signs of panic earlier during the trial, in the end he accepts his fate with dignity and stands up confidently against his execution, with his only worry being the wellbeing of his hamsters. It is implied that his "evil" persona was overcompensation for his underlying, gentle spirit by creating an entirely new, exciting personality. Despite talking about going to Hell, his execution scene shows animal angels carrying him to Heaven, once again indicating that his true nature is good. Interestingly, Gundham has moments when he shows deeper understanding of certain situations, such as being the only one who openly acknowledges that Nagito's way of thinking is grey morality (despite strongly disliking the other boy), and he states that murder is murder regardless of intentions. While there isn't much information on his brainwashed self as the Ultimate Despair, it appears he used to lead intimidating armies of wild animals, likely possessing a danger to humans. He also kept his eyes shut and wore a straitjacket, which might symbolize the spiritual and emotional state he possessed at the moment. During his high school years, he only referred to himself as "Tanaka the Forbidden One", but he proudly proclaims his true name and identity after he is awakened from the coma with the brainwashing's effects removed. Talent Ultimate Breeder Gundham is good at taking care of animals and knows how to treat each species right. He even understands them very well, almost like he can talk with them normally. Due to his understanding towards the feelings of animals, he tries not to involve himself with livestock and domestic animals who are fated to be eaten by humans. Gundham is acknowledged as the Ultimate Breeder mainly due to his experiments and research on animals. He is researching different combinations of animals and trying to make a new species by hybridising them. Despite his looks, Gundham is very visionary as he has trusted agents who Gundham ordered to continue his research while he's gone. He chooses his agents carefully, picking the ones who know how to avoid any lethal genetics and trusted by Gundham to conduct no atrocious experiments. After he done with his research, Gundham would upload the result to his breeding journal website. He locked his website so that only people with special privileges given by Gundham can view it. Gundham provides plenty of exercises, high-quality food, and a place to sleep for his breeds. He also has the ability to tame animals, even the wild ones. He reveals his secret technique to tame animals to Hajime. First, he must approach them with an innocent appearance and repeatedly speak to the animals, and make sure they understand that there is no ill will on his end. Some animals like to be touched and some don't. Afterwards, he will start to hear the tamed animals' “words” after spending a long time together. However, Hajime believes that this phenomenon only happens to the Ultimate Breeder himself. Gundham dearly loves animals, especially his pet hamsters Four Dark Devas of Destruction. His bandaged left arm functioned as a protection for Gundham, since his hamsters often fight each other and accidentally bite Gundham's arm. He is very careful and patient when breeding animals. He also pays attention to their stress levels. It was revealed that Gundham was very worried with his hamster that he left behind. In other languages Gundham's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa. Abilities Combat Ability While it is never shown, Gundham is apparently quite confident in his fighting abilities enough to take on an army of heavily armed reserve course students with Nekomaru's assistance and fight Nekomaru in a one-on-one fight despite the latter having been transformed into a cyborg. History Prior to the Tragedy As a child, Gundham lived with his mother; whether he had a father or not is unknown. Though he and his mother seemed to be in good relations, his mother was extremely terrible at cooking food which later became the basis for Gundham's self-belief that his body was filled with poison. He couldn't refuse to eat her food because she would start to cry if he didn't. Gundham was never one for crowds or large events, and disliked it when he was touched by other people. He would often skip out on Sports Days and camp out in the school infirmary instead as so that he could avoid touching or being touched by other people. Gundham has many other animals at home, and apparently has some very few, select people that he chooses as assistants in taking care of the animals he breeds. He also has a website about the dark arts, though he claims those that lack the proper abilities can only perceive a blog about animal breeding. He is also known for having successfully saved many endangered species with his breeding talents. Gundham used to attend Fazal Commerce High School and later enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Breeder, in the 77th Class. At some point, Gundham met Junko Enoshima, who manipulated him into joining the Ultimate Despair and soon started the Tragedy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Gundham was seen on the top of the Animal Shed. He gave his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome, and his classmates a dramatic speech. Everyone listened to him but due to have no time to waste Gundham agreed to join them without any difficulty. After several students of the Class 77th's first group have been gathered, Chisa tasked them to clean the classroom while she off to retrieve Chiaki Nanami and the Ultimate Imposter. Gundham gladly accepted her request with the help of his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that everyone had waited and that the classroom was clean. When Gundham and the others once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You On the class, Gundham and the others take cover on the right side of the class from Akane Owari and Nekomaru's destructive training session. Later after they repaired their classroom, Gundham and the others busy playing games that Chiaki brought. Gundham and Nekomaru's rivalry shown when they playing games. Their duel on the game ended with no one winning. During the break time, Gundham and his classmates happily ate Teruteru and Hiyoko Saionji's nikujaga together. However to their unaware, Hiyoko already poured a bottle of aphrodisiacs within the food, making Gundham and the others lost their body control. After he and the others recovered, Gundham returned to the class on the next day and heard Chisa's announcement to elect Chiaki as their class representative. Like the others, Gundham gladly accepted her decision Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At beginning of the episode, Gundham and his classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Later during the break time, Gundham lend his Maga-Z to be tamed by Kazuichi Soda. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Suprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Gundham was listening to Chisa's announcement and reading about the information regarding the annual practical exam. He remained silence with the rests of his classmates due to the deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected his class' morale greatly. At the end of the episode, Gundham protested Chisa's transfer to the Reserve Course. However, the principal's decision can't be changed and he must bid his farewell to his beloved teacher. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Gundham was part of Chisa's welcome back party. Dueting with Sonia, they welcomed Chisa back using Gundham's uniqe way of speaking. During his teacher's transfer, it was revealed that Gundham's habit picked up and followed by Sonia. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter As they are clearing the classroom, Hiyoko inquires if Gundham's white rabbit is 'trash' and he immediately responds, hollering that it is an offering and requesting she takes her hands off him immediately. The rabbit is eventually returned to Gundham and he begins to calm it down. Later, him and the rest of the class have moved to their new classroom in the new school building. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Gundham somehow managed to bring a live brown bear to class, apparently to demonstrate his talent with animals by performing a series of strange gestures with the animal. When the bear eventually bit Kazuichi and Teruteru's hands (which were holding a donut and a banana, respectively), Gundham claimed it was karmic retribution for the duo's off-color suggestions about Mikan Tsumiki and Ryota Mitarai's absence. He also pointedly ignored Mahiru Koizumi's repeated questions about how he managed to bring a live bear to class. Following The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Gundham was among the rest of his class as they watched the Reserve Course students rioting outside the main school's gates. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Gundham reported that his 'Twelve Zodiac Generals' (hamsters identical to the Four Dark Devas of Destruction) were unable to find Mikan despite their best efforts. Upon hearing from Nagito that Mikan was around the West District, Gundham and the class go search for her on the school grounds. He searched in a group consisting of Kazuichi and Sonia. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Gundham and the rest of the class reconvened at the school classroom after failing to find Mikan, assuming what Nagito told them was false information. Chiaki reaches the classroom with an unconscious Nagito, explaining to them that Chisa is in danger. Gundham becomes pleased at the chance to unleash his power. Nagito convincingly makes clear that it'll be dangerous and there is a possibility of them dying, to which Gundham contemplates these concerns but Chiaki convinces him otherwise. Gundham is shocked to discover the Ultimate Imposter's true identity, although he came to accept it rather quickly given the situation. After leaving the Main Course building, they encountered a large group of Reserve Course students seeking to open placements on the Main Course by killing Ultimate students. Nekomaru and Gundham stayed behind to fend them off, Sonia wishing them both luck. On the way down the stairway to Junko's lair, everyone becomes worried for Gundham and Nekomaru's safety. Kazuichi convinced Sonia that Gundham knew how to get things done, promptly realizing that he'd just helped his romantic rival's credibility. Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope The class continue down the corridor after making their descent of the stairway. A door is flung upon unexpectedly, with two pairs of eyes glowing in the darkness, causing Kazuichi to scream loudly, Gundham and Nekomaru then appear from the dark hallway. The class is relieved that they are both okay. After Gundham explains in his own way that him and Nekomaru are tired from their battle, Akane becomes confused, expressing he's making less sense than usual, to which he smiles. He then continues by giving Mikan his thanks, Nekomaru explains that if it wasn't for Mikan telling them where to go over the phone, they would never have found the rest of the class. Ibuki proclaims all that is left is to save Chisa, to which Gundham and the rest of the class agree. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, Gundham and the rest of the class follow her inside. Once inside, Junko reveals multiple monitors showing Chiaki Nanami's Punishment, Gundham horrified by what he is seeing, wants to find a way to save Chiaki but is powerless. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Gundham, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. As the broadcast ends, Gundham and the class fall silent, with a patterned swirl in their eyes, they have now lost their hope and become part of Ultimate Despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Gundham and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Gundham and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. After Sonia expressed that she will bring her country peace and no war, Gundham voiced that his class 'have all proven to be true comrades'. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Gundham and his class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later revealed Gundham helped to infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. Gundham was seen commanding an army of animals, wearing a large snake around his own body like a scarf. After the death of Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair attached some of her body parts into their own bodies in order to make her survive within them and feel closer to her. They then agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, seen in the flashback, Gundham led his wild animals army on Tokyo's main street, ready to devour anyone spotted walking on the road. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Gundham can first be found in the Airport, along with Kazuichi, and is quick to alarm Hajime with his extraordinary personality. In the beginning, he seemed to keep his distance from all the other students on the Island, not participating in the Beach Party and not doing anything particularly noticeable. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Gundham plays an important part in the Class Trial of Chapter 1, due to him losing his precious Hell Hound Earring at the Ultimate Imposter's party. At some point in the party, Gundham had dropped his Hell Hound Earring that he claims he got from a fearsome Hell Hound, which was a Pomeranian, which he later discovered to have fallen between the floorboards under the Old Lodge. With Chiaki Nanami's help, Gundham had gone around the building to look for a place to get in under to no avail, and later found a secret door in the Storage of the lodge that allowed him to get under the floorboards and retrieve his earring; all information which helped to prove Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu innocent and pin Teruteru Hanamura as the culprit. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts Gundham is seen at the restaurant with everyone else grieving over the death of their two friends. He is later seen joining in on commenting about Hiyoko Saionji's smell, saying that it was as if a demonic eclipse was going to happen. Gundham is also seen mocking Monokuma about losing one of his Monobeasts, until Mahiru Koizumi tells him to stop. He later agrees with the others to find a way to escape. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent After the events of Chapter 2, Gundham explores the third island's hospital. He states that the hospital brings back memories, stating he went to one after obtaining the "''mark of defeating the devil". ''He later tells Hajime to forget what he said. After Hiyoko's construction of a sinister memorial for Mahiru, Gundham came in late to the Restaurant after everybody else right after they had managed to stop Hiyoko's crying. Even he was shocked to see the memorial and claimed it stunk of evil intentions and spirits, unintentionally making Hiyoko cry again. Later, When Gundham discovered that Hajime and Kazuichi came to join the girls-only party, he said that he needs to be alone, which according to Hajime's mind that he actually want to join the party too. Gundham was one of the students along with Sonia Nevermind, Kazuichi, Hiyoko, and Chiaki who moved to the Motel after the outbreak of Despair Disease. Hajime met him on his way to the hotel after the discovery of Ibuki Mioda's body in the music venue, giving Gundham an alibi as to where he was when Hiyoko's body was discovered in the same place later. Around this chapter, he began to become friends with Sonia, much to Kazuichi's unhappiness and leading to an argument in the Third Trial where they both threatened to kill each other. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Clockwork? In Chapter 4, Gundham helped explore the Strawberry and Grape Houses and their respective Towers with Sonia. Gundham was one of the boys who stayed in the Strawberry House, and was given one of the two Deluxe Rooms to stay in, Nagito taking the other. Initially, Gundham did not seem particularly alarmed at the fourth motivation as announced by Monokuma, which was starvation until a murder took place, and he found that the seeds of the flowers planted around the Strawberry House were sufficient food for his hamsters. However, refusing to have everybody just idle around until they all dropped from starvation, Gundham planned and carried out the murder of Nekomaru on the third day of starvation by using the secret of the Fun House to drop Nekomaru from a height of four floors, very successfully killing him. In the Class Trial, as the evidence pointing to him began piling up, Gundham became noticeably panicked and surprisingly angry, even slightly losing his usual manner of speech. After Hajime gave out the decisive evidence that proved Gundham as the concrete culprit of Nekomaru's death, he began to exhibit behaviour that slightly implied borderline loss of mentality, urging on all the students to send the unsavory vote against him and send him to his execution. However, it was all an act to try and remain being seen as the "villain", an act Gundham had kept up most of his life. Calming down he explained the true events of what happened between Nekomaru and him, revealing that before Nekomaru died the two of them had a duel to win the rights to keep living, with Gundham emerging as victor. Before Gundham leaves for his execution, he states how it was despicable how all the students planned to just let their short, single life go. He tells them of the importance of life and how it is necessary to keep fighting for however many days they have left on Earth and keep clinging on to it. All the students keep Gundham's speech on remembering the importance of living after his death, promising each other that they would stick together and never let another life go to waste. Akane forgives Gundham for his murder of Nekomaru, going off to eat some proper food for the first time in days because "that's what living's about". Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Gundham is most likely comatose, just like most of his classmates. The survivors of the Killing Game are waiting for him and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Illusion World Gundham returned as a part of Nagito's imaginary world following his death from the Neo World Program. Before class began in the morning, Gundham is seen staring out a window while his pet bear Grizner is being fed meat by Teruteru. Gundham later attended Kazuichi's funeral due to him being murdered by the World Destroyer. Gundham waited outside after the service with the rest of the Class 77-B before leaving, wearing a hooded coat to shield himself from the rain. Real-life After Nagito awoke from the simulation, he learned that all of his friends, including Gundham, were alive and awake from the Neo World Program. He boarded the boat with the rest of Class 77-B and they all then headed for the Future Foundation Headquarters. Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Gundham returned in Side: Hope alongside the rest of the Class 77-B, having been resurrected by Izuru Kamukura. After rescuing Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure from being trapped under rubble, Gundham engaged the mind-controlled Future Foundation forces. He battled the former Ultimate Falconer on the roof of the building, unlocking the seal on his name and unleashing his full power. By doing so, he was able to take control of his foe's falcon and defeated him. Later on, he helped to convince Ryota to abandon his plan to brainwash the world. When Hajime began convincing him to join them, Gundham stated he 'need not show restraint when walking the path of carnage'. Shortly afterword, he and the other Remnants of Despair shoulder the blame for the Final Killing Game in a broadcast to the Future Foundation, relieving the organization of any wrongdoing. With the battle won, Gundham and the Class 77-B return to Jabberwock Island. He is last seen talking with Sonia as the boat takes them home. Execution : ''Main Article: Gundham Tanaka Stampede Relationships :Family: His Mother Gundham lived with his mom during his childhood. Even though he greatly disliked his mother's terrible cooking, he didn't want to make her cry and forced himself to eat her cooking. It is indicated that her mom raised him alone and he genuinely loves and respects her as a result. Gundham has referred to himself as the offspring of an angel and a devil, possibly indicating that he sees his mother as an angel while considers his father who doesn't appear to be around a devil. His Pets Four Dark Devas of Destruction His most loyal pets they can be seen with him at all times from his time at Hope's Peak Academy, to his time as a Remnants of despair and the Neo World Program. :Class 77-B: Sonia Nevermind Though they were already shown to speak to one another before, Sonia and Gundham's friendship truly blooms during Chapter 4 after they finished the Roller Coaster ride and Sonia asked to accompany Gundham on a trip to an amusement park in hell. They became very close due to their complimenting interests (such as Sonia's interest in the occult with his odd behavior, or her liking of his "cute hamsters"). Sonia showed interest in Gundham's hamsters multiple times, which successfully flustered Gundham and made him blush. Sonia constantly sides with Gundham, even going off with him to explore the Fun House before Kazuichi noticed. In the main story, Sonia is also the only one who has made Gundham blush. It's implied that they have a romantic interest in each other, much to Kazuichi's annoyance. She is also the only one that Gundham does not refer to as kisama (a way of saying 'you' that suggests contempt, or alternatively an archaic polite ''form of 'you') or by their last name, instead calling her "she-cat" at one point or "the Dark Queen", which is mentioned to be his fantasized version of Sonia. He claims that the Dark Queen has great power, which has not been awakened yet. When Gundham is deemed the culprit of Chapter 4, Sonia refuses to believe it, urging him to object against Hajime's accusations. Gundham did defend himself but was unusually silent, and Sonia begged him to say something many times. She also pleaded with Monokuma to save Gundham from his execution, but finally let Gundham go after she was convinced by Gundham himself. He told her actions were "unbecoming of someone of your status". Gundham's Four Dark Devas of Destruction are entrusted into Sonia's care after his "death". After Gundham's execution, Sonia has a new resolve to make it out alive without anymore killings because of his last words about not giving up. During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Sonia latched onto Gundham's eccentric personality when Chisa left and the two bonded. Gundham refers to Sonia as "she-cat" and while he enjoys her investment in the occult, he considers her a low-ranking demon. Much to Kazuichi's jealousy, the two got very close as time passed and they can even finish each other's sentences. Kazuichi Soda Gundham and Kazuichi end up locked in a form of rivalry with each other over Sonia, due to Sonia preferring to be around Gundham, while Kazuichi has a strong liking for Sonia. Although the feeling of rivalry was mostly one sided (from Kazuichi) at first, they end up arguing in Chapter 3's Class Trial, both throwing around childish insults and threatening to kill each other. Otherwise, in Gundham's eyes, Kazuichi is at the Pathetic Mortal level and he does not pay him much attention. Nagito Komaeda Gundham appears strange even for Nagito, as even he is confused by the other's eccentric behavior. During the Despair Disease, Gundham states that he would not mind if Nagito died, but it should be noted that he also appears to be one of the few characters who understands that Nagito has grey morale instead of simply black and white. Nekomaru Nidai Despite not seeming to talk much during their time in Class 77-B, they both fought together against brainwashed Reserve Course students during The Parade, successfully defeating them offscreen and getting to their other classmates, implying that they may fight very well together. In Chapter 4 trial in ''Danganronpa 2, it is revealed that Gundham was the one who murdered Nekomaru. Before he is executed however, Gundham clarifies that he did not in fact ambush Nekomaru, but challenged him to a duel to the death as he figured that out of all his classmates. Nekomaru would understand and agree the easiest the need for self sacrifice the most in order to prevent everyone from starving to death in the Funhouse. Nekomaru understood his intentions and agreed to the duel. Through this information, one can assume that Nekomaru nor Gundham felt any ill will towards the other regardless of who won or lost. :Reserve Course Students: Hajime Hinata At one point, Gundham is implied to have tried to follow Hajime and the rest of the students, though when discovered, he denied it and went away. Hajime and Gundham become rather good friends through Free Time Events, and in his final FTE (which takes place in the Strawberry House), Gundham makes Hajime sign a contract via handshake and declares that with the contract, Hajime will not be permitted to die without exclusive permission from Gundham Tanaka himself. Hajime thinks to himself that he would like to return that promise back to Gundham, though he figured that Gundham might get angry instead. Comically, their handshake ends in a mutual hand-squeezing to the death. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and indepth guides for Gundham Tanaka's relationship routes in Free Time Events, School Mode, and Ultimate Talent Development Plan including his MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Island Mode Choices :Main article, including full dialogue and right choices: Island Mode/Gundham Tanaka Quotes |-|DR2= ! Choose which house you would like!" *"So I take 2nd place... That's fine. I was getting bored of always being on top." *"Wait to die from impending starvation... Or wait for someone to kill someone else before that happens... At any rate, it's a rather difficult situation." *"It's a tantamount to being killed twice... Truly...he was a man burdened by terrible misfortune..." *"...Is this acceptable? If I show my serious side, things will not end with mere child's play." *"The killer's intent... I can think of only one explanation. Perhaps...they intended to keep me from entering the scene of the crime. Which means the killer was afraid! Afraid of the conclusion promised by my assumptions!" *"The time has come to destroy all murderous illusions...!" *"Even mongrels like you possess a soul... And that soul resides within your heart... But no matter how hard you search the insides of this machine, you will never find a heart. So where did Nekomaru's soul wander off to...? It's interesting to think about, don't you agree?" *"It appears that the Netherworld is behind this occurrence. Fortunately, for you humans... The portal created by the demon's power was too small, so it existed in this realm for only a brief second... But the portal's impact managed to dislodge the chain... And it was sucked into the portal as it closed shut! This is the truth behind the chain's disappearance!" *"I agree. I detect the scent of danger. Even my familiars are saying, "Do not go inside..." How interesting! If you can kill me, you're welcome to try! Try stabbing your sword through my very heart! Fuhahahahahaha!" *"That's right...you've seen it clearly. Because I, the one who has claimed dominion over evil, am the Ultimate Weapon! I am he who cuts the insolent catalyst which flows out from the chaos with the sword of victory... It's only fitting that I deserve to be called the Ultimate Weapon...!" *"There is no such thing as murder for the sake of hope. Murder is simply murder... Forcibly sacrificing others for one's own desires...! Even one as diabolical as I would avoid such actions!" *"Hmph... Don't just make things up when you don't know the method..." *"There's no point in saying that. "If" does not exist in this world!" *"If the bell of catastrohpe rings throughout the night, it is the universe's providence to stop it..." *"Answer me this... Including myself and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, how many ears do we possess? The answer is ten... That's right, I possess ten ears... That means I have five times the hearing of a normal human! The soundproof system here may as well not exist!" *"D-Do not panic... The truth...shall now commence!" *"At the time, I left my room to go to the bathroom. By coincidence, I heard the alarm. That's right, that's all it was... The world is always so simple." *"Kehehe...I was simply at a loss for words after being dumbfounded by your pathetic assumption... In fact, I shall deny the very basis! Your assumption has been wrong since the beginning! Fuhaha, have you learned your lesson, pitiful humans!? You cannot overcome this contradiction!" *"Hmph, if you value your life...you should stop with your scrutiny..." *"Don't make me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" *"Hold on...y-you, what did you just say? ...That...I didn't battle...!? Don't...mess with me...! Don't mess with meeeeee! I cannot ignore those words!" *"You fools...do not understand... You don't understand at all...! Ha! You make me laugh! After all this time, you still don't understand anything at all! ... It appears...I cannot finish just yet...! Maybe I'm just a human destined for hell! However...I cannot finish just yet! I cannooooooooooooooot fiiiiiiniiiiiish! It's obvious! I'm going to destroy your illusory assumptions!" *"Just as I thought, truly frail...succumbing so easily to this simple argument...it was just a mere illusion... Fuhahahaha! If you want to set me up as the killer, at least surpass your own human limitations!" *"Hmph, such a wonderful line... However, I cannot say that I'm satisfied. Listen well! I shall teach you two tips for making someone admit their defeat! First, you must crush them with your own overwhelming power... And as for the other... ...You must provide a reason that will persuade that human! You...have not fulfilled either of those yet!" *"Kehe... Kehehe...fuhahahahaha! Not just myself...but you actually brought up how splendid my subordinates are... ...Hmph, I have no recourse but to admit it." *"It appears I've obtained a one-way ticket to hell... Fine! Then you must trample me underfoot and advance! Victory can only be built upon a foundation of corpses! You cannot find peace without sacrifice anywhere! Now, trample this life! Trample it as though it were mere trash on the side of the road! Pull the curtain strings of this worthless performance with your own two hands!" *"Kehehe... Splendid... Fuhahahaha, that was splendid! For a mere human, you did quite well!" *"...You don't wish to forgive me? Do you feel regret? Then finish it! Cast your impure votes for Gundham Tanaka! My beloved, deadly foes! Let the voting time begin!" *"...Why do you want to talk to one who has lost? The loser merely leaves... It would just be unnecessary for me to say something... Nekomaru did fight...that is no mistake... And because he fought, he lost...and died. If he was just trying to cling to life, there are many ways he could have done so... However...he did not allow that... In that situation...if he wanted to run away, it would have been easy for him to do so. He could have run away...or even called for help... But...he did not turn his back to me. Instead...he chose a fight that risked life and death. He was serious, too. He gave it his all to try to kill me..." *"I am the warlock, Gundham Tanaka... Heroes, lords of darkness, and even the gods themselves flee from me... I need not cling to any trivial reason! I'm simply going to kill you because your very existence is an annoyance!" *"Nekomaru Nidai! Your blood will drench the foundation of my empire!" *"Hmph... I will not argue... I have no intention of forcing my values upon you. However, I must say this! What's the point of living if you're just waiting until you finally die? There's nothing courageous about that! That is abandonment! A mere feeling of resignation! Ever since we were locked inside , everyone had been dominated by that feeling of abandonment... However...nothing is born from resignation. That is simply a reason to give up. Giving up on life... That's just an insult to life itself! Have you fools heard of the term, "dog eat dog?" In , cannibalism is a commonly observed phenomenon... Many creatures at some point in their life span engage in cannibalism. That is what it means to live! If you say killing for the sake of living is "evil," then what would you call giving up on life itself? If a world would consider that justice, then I will fight that world with every last fiber of my being! Giving up on life and choosing death...is nothing but a blasphemy toward life. It is a violation of the natural order! It is the arrogance of humanity!" *"That man...had the courage to die when he needed to die. That is why he challenged me to our battle... Regardless...as I've already said, I do not intend to force my values upon you fools. I have betrayed you all... That is the absolute truth. But...even so... Don't you think it's a better alternative to slowly starving to death here...?" *"Hmph...I can't believe you would ask such a foolish question. Just who do you think I am!? I am Gundham Tanaka, history's greatest monster! My cursed existence is feared by all mankind! There's no way I'd sacrifice myself for the sake of you fools! Not in a million, not in a billion, not in 10,000 billion years! In the name of Pandaemonium, it is impossible!" *"Now then, let us be rid of this foolish talk. It's about time the fun started...! Monokuma! Let us begin!" *"Sonia... An act as unrefined as stopping a man from going to his death...does not befit a noble such as yourself." *"Yes, I do not mind...however... ...What is it, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction? Are you worried about me? Oh, my feared Four Dark Devas of Destruction, that is not like you at all... However, there is no need to fear... In this world, I am only a temporary visitor... I was simply visiting for a moment...and now that my duty is complete, I must return to the darkness... That is why, until the very end... Pride! Conceit! Courage! Insolence! Fearful of nothing! Daunted by nothing! Let us laugh uproariously! That is Gundham Tanaka! I shall stick with my evil until the very end! Open Sesame, Pandaemonium! I shall fill hell with true hell! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Panic Talk Action Remarks: *"I won't let you!" *"For the Tanaka Empire!" *"This pressure...!” *"Amen!" *"Wither..." *"Show me the cadaver!" *"Crushed as David prophesized!" *"You weakling!" *"It's Nekomaru's back! Do you really think I can get behind him so easily!?" (Final Argument) Chapter 5: *"Tremblewithfear!@%’*)P()~)~%$# Iwilldie2wiceeeeeeeeeeeee:@`?" (Gundham's cottage post-fifth trial) *"Hmph, a coincidence you say? Wrong! That is the will of casuality guiding you." }} |-| Extra= 're adorable doesn't mean you can let them get fat... Think of the strain upon their hearts!" *"You will never experience such a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity... But if you ever do breed them, make sure you provide plenty of exercise, high quality food, and a place to sleep. Such luxuries mean everything to creatures who only live 1,095 days after they're born... ...Remember well." *"Such creatures are born to be eaten by humans. Even if I had the All-Seeing Eye, I couldn't change that fate... Thus, I try not to involve myself with livestock. It would bring a calamity onto my mind, after all..." *"They are no good. Anything that can talk will eventually betray you. And most importantly...they aren't cute." *"Even if you're just a foolish human, I'm not so cruel as to yearn for a meaningless death." *"You wouldn't understand how much pain I had to endure... Plus, that woman would cry if I didn't finish my plate. What choice did I have but to suffer in silence.." *"You...wouldn't understand... I'm in isolation for a reason... There will never be a day when you understand why I became who I am! I'm the offspring of an angel and a devil, a cursed being shunned and rejected by everything in this world! Once I lose the only thing I love, I'm destined to spend my last days being devoured alive by demon beasts! Truly I am mankind's natural foe! Evil incarnate! A walking cataclysm! A shapeless insanity! GUNDHAM TANAKA!" *"You asked me the other day what sort of existence would be capable of touching me. The answer to that is...the singularity. A being who can make the impossible possible...by overcoming various limitations..." *"Hmph...don't get ahead of yourself. A simple creature like you does not have that much power. However...I can lend you my powers, as long as you yearn for them." *"With this...the contract is complete. I will not allow you to die without my permission." Island Mode: *"Oh...? I never took you for a certified architect of royal castles. Fine then. Show me your skills! No matter what fortress you erect, I will crush them all!" (About sandcastles) *"No matter what you say, I'm not foolish enough to expose this body of mine to meaningless UV rays!" *"Hmph. How foolish. You may be confident in your ability to find the kernel of truth contained in fiction... But I must say, that is a waste of time. If you want to spend your time wisely, you had better choose something more nourishing to your mind's eye." (About novels) *"So you don't understand the value of ... In the end, you're just a mere human after all. I have nothing more to say to you. Go wherever you please on your own." *"...Bad idea. If a commoner like you foolishly sticks his head where it doesn't belong... you will die." *"You fiend... Where do you think you are? In a library, it is an ironclad rule to hide things within bookshelves. Have you not heard the saying, "The best place to hide a leaf is within a forest"!?" *"...Just so you know, I refuse to watch anime featuring beasts who walk on two legs and speak human languages. That is the only thing I will never accept... It is the most offensive thing by far..." *"I am the embodiment of horror itself! How would I be entertained watching such a farce! I don't even know who you are anymore..." *"Oh... Do you really think you can sleep peacefully while you sit next to me...? You fiend... You must have a death wish..." *"As long as you stay by my side, you'll be invincible! Use that power to your heart's content! With our combined power, we will trample this castle of dreams until it is nothing but rubble!" *"Hmph... This place is supposedly a castle of dreams. The world of humans needs a place like that, too. There is no danger here whatsoever. In theory, that is... This place was made for commoners like you. Don't hold back as you enjoy yourself to the fullest." (About the amusement park) *"You must take responsibility for your decisions until the very end." *"Exciting...? Did you bring me just to make such foolish talk? Go pretend to be friends with some other human on the same level as you..." *"I am the beholder of this garden's undying purgatory, the supreme conqueror of twilight, Gundham Tanaka!" *"From now on, you will fully assist me with my magical beast synthesis! Until this life ends, you must stay by my side, as my slave/manservant/sacrifice/housekeeper/friend!" Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"Those who walk the path of magic often seclude themselves from the world to master their art..." (To Himiko Yumeno) *"Hm...our ways of thinking are incompatible. But your faith will make your magic shine..." *"A soulless vessel is easily filled with hatred. Wards are needed for the electric spirit..." (About K1-B0) *"I am reluctant to call on such a vile power... Yet this dark path befits an overlord..." *"Kehehe... So you will count me as a mere pawn on your chessboard. But that arrogance amuses me! Very amusing, Nekomaru! I shall leave my fate to you for now!" *"Perhaps one as purehearted as you may be able to touch the Four Dark Devas unscathed. But do not forget...they are still demon beasts. If you underestimate their fangs, you shall pay." *"Indeed...beings who speak words will inevitably betray you. You are one such being." *"A work of mad genius befitting a mad scientist, but even your madness cannot pierce my barrier." *"Oh, make no mistake... I have no intention of aligning myself with the likes of you. You, a supreme leader of evil, master of ruin... I, a demon, the embodiment of madness... Do you think it possible for those who wear the masks of darkness to mingle? The answer is no!" *"I see... To make the ephemeral moments of this world eternal...that is your secret art!" *"...The flow of time cannot be halted by anyone. Not even I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice... However, that is why we shall laugh uproariously this night. This night will never come again...that is why we must etch it into our very souls." (To Sonia) }} |-|DR3= ." Episode 05: *"Regardless, as befits this Dark Sabbath, our mentor has returned! With a toast to the Lords of the Nine Circles of Hell... ...let our dark feast... ...begin!" (With Sonia) Episode 09: *"As a Warrior of the Void, I can tell... High school is not a lonely place." *"Don't say that. At the end of endless trials, fate has gathered us here." (to Mahiru) *"My name is Tanaka the Forbidden! I will blast you to the edge of the Six Realms. Go forth, my Twelve Zodiac Generals!" Episode 10: *"A simple Maze Barrier such as this is no match for Nidai and me, freed from my Seven Chains." Episode 11: *"In the end, you all have proven to be true comrades..." Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Hope Arc (English) *"Once the seal on my true name is revealed, the rising sun will burn the multiverse to ash. And before you die, you will hear it! This is the hour to break the seal. Listen well. My name is... ...Gundham! Gundham Tanaka! Shiver and sleep." *"The Lord of War welcomes all who wold walk his path!" (to Ryota Mitarai) }} Trivia *The kanji in Tanaka means "rice field" and "center". Together this may mean "central rice field". The kanji for Gundham use irregular readings, though can roughly mean "snake eye dreams". *His name is a reference to the popular Japanese mecha anime, , which later spawned an entire long-running series. His execution refers to a particular scene from the original anime as well. **The choice of his Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita, is a meta joke to his name, as Sugita, though always express his desired to voice act a Gundam pilot, is one of the few major Sunrise-aligned voice actors who never gets to voice act a major character (Gundam pilots) in the Gundam series. **In Danganronpa 3, Gundham's first name is never mentioned, not even in the credits. This may be due to risking copyright infringement from Sunrise - in-universe, Gundham claims that his first name is "cursed" and cannot be spoken aloud. ***However, in the Side: Hope, Gundham breaks the seal on his name and declares himself to be Gundham Tanaka. Interestingly, in the speech he makes prior, he mentions about a rising sun ''(or even ''sunrise in some translations), most likely a reference to the company. *His nickname in Danganronpa 3, "Tanaka the Forbidden One", is a direct reference to the card, "Exodia the Forbidden One". *Gundham's title in the original Japanese release, "Super High School Level '''Breeding Club Member'", is a bit more specific than his English title. The Breeding Club (whose Japanese name could also be interpreted as "Animal Care Club") is a common after-school club in many Japanese schools dedicated to taking care of the animals (usually small birds, reptiles and rodents) kept within the school grounds. As made clear by his many achievements as a Breeder, Gundham has transcended the regular Breeding Club member's expertise by leaps and bounds - which may be the basis for his claims about his existence being superior to that of humans'. *The names of Gundham's four hamsters are: San-D, Jum-P, Maga-Z and Cham-P. All of the names are references to shōnen manga magazines ( , , , and ). '' collaboration.]] *In the ''Danganronpa Another Episode artbook, a beta model who appears to be Gundham controlling Robo Justice robot is seen. This could hint that Gundham was originally going to appear probably as a boss as part of the Ultimate Despair. **This could also be a reference of the anime of Mobile Suit Gundam as Gundham's name is a reference to that anime. *In Island Mode, Gundham states that he isn't very effective against "water-types", possibly hinting that he can't swim. *Gundham and his hamsters are included in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. *Gundham's English voice actor, Chris Tergliafera, also voices Ryoma Hoshi in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. *Gundham's stage actor, Masahiro Inoue, is married to Sonia's 2015 stage actress, Jamie Natsuki.Masahiro Inoue married and is expecting first child. *Gundam has been shown to possibly possess magical abilites in the games, but has never shown a actual work of his magic. However, in many other games which Gunma has appeared in, he has been shown to use magic symbols. Another possible magic ability is his power upon animals. As in Danganronpa 3’s Hope Arc, Gundham miraculously summoned the eagle from on of the SHSL Elite Task Force Member. References Navigation ru:Гандам Танака es:Gundham Tanaka pl:Gundham Tanaka fr:Gundham Tanaka Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Killers Category:Executed Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp